kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Nebula
Dark Nebula is the final boss in Kirby Squeak Squad. Biography Dark Nebula was the ruler of the underworld. He was sealed in a chest long ago by someone. This chest was later confused with other things- Kirby thought the chest contained his strawberry shortcake, and the Squeaks thought it contained something else. By the time Kirby had adventured through Ice Island and beat Daroach, Kirby was about to take a chest Daraoch had- But then Meta Knight took it, knowing what was actually in there. Kirby and the Squeaks then set out to reclaim the chest- still not knowing what was actually inside. After Kirby gets through the Secret Sea and beats Meta Knight, he is going to take the chest- but this time, Daroach takes the chest. But when he opens the chest, Dark Nebula comes out (in the form of mist) and possesses him. Daraoch's fur and clothing turn purple, and the Squeaks take off to Gamble Galaxy. After venturing through there, Kirby finally beats the possessed Daroach. Dark Nebula then leaves Daroach's body and flees. Kirby then takes Daraoch's scepter and follows Dark Nebula, finally beating him. Attack Dark Nebula's main form of attacking is launching stars at Kirby from an angle (usually the side of the arena). Dark Nebula also has three alternative forms. While changing forms, the screen will flash white. Fire In his fire form, he can shoot stars that give Kirby the Fire ability. His strongest attack in this form is releasing a large fire ball that slowly approaches the ground and explodes, thus creating a vertical fire blast. On the sides of the blast are rows of lingering flames. Also in this form he will move a great speeds in angles. This physical attack is hardest to dodge. Electric In his electic form, he will shoot stars at Kirby that give him the Spark ability. His physical attack involves moving in a zigzag pattern. His strongest attack is releasing four electric streams diagnolly in all directions then discharging them to create an electric frame that covers all sides. This attack is the hardest to dodge. Ice In his ice form, he shoots out stars that give Kirby the Ice ability. His physical attack involves going around the arena in a circle. Occasionally while doing this, he will float back and forth across the stage in an arc. His special attack is firing an ice laser at the ground, thus freezing it. This hinders Kirby's traction so that Dark Zero's attacks can't be dodged as easily. See Also * Zero Two * Dark Matter * Dark Mind Trivia * It is quite ironic how Dark Nebula's name is not Dark Star, the name of a planet that isn't even shaped like a star. * The symbol for the Triple Star shows three stars, one blue, one green, one red. These are the colors of Dark Zero's forms, which suggests that Dark Zero could have some kind of connection to the Triple Star- though this could be a coincidence. Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses